


Keeping Secrets

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Hermione always knew. It took Harry a little longer.<br/>Disclaimer: Rowling owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Secrets

She is definitely the most brilliant witch of their generation and Harry's glad she's on his side. Even through their squabbles and fusses, they've remained together. She stuck with him when Ron left, she took care of him before that, and when things finally died down and the world gave itself a good shake after the death of Voldemort, Harry realizes she stands right there, next to him, ready for the next adventure. 

When he tells her he loves her, she grins that maddening grin and says, "I know." And before he can sputter out anything else, she hauls him close enough to give him a kiss. Afterwards, she whispers she loves him, too. 

Much later, days and weeks and months later, Harry asks her a question that bothered him - if she knew he loved her, why didn't she say anything before he did?

"Sometimes," Hermione says, snuggling up against him, "you have to keep a secret and let someone else figure it out for themselves." 

Harry agrees it might've been for the best - just like Hermione knew.


End file.
